Strangers
by Sabrewolf9
Summary: Based on The Strangers pmv video of Sweetie Belle and Button Mash. The Cutie Mark Crusaders decided they want to leave Ponyville to help more ponies with their cutie marks. Will Button Mash go with Sweetie Belle when she asks him to? And what will his decision mean in the end for the both of them?


**Yes I am still writing Flurry Heart's Destiny for those of you who read it. Honestly I never thought I would be writing a fanfiction about these two, but I saw a video with then in it called Strangers PMV. You should check it out! Anyway so it inspired me to write this fanfiction about Sweetie Belle and Button Mash based of of it. It won't be that long probably no more than 5 chapters. It will be a little bit like a musical. But hope you enjoy and please review. *All characters owned by Hasbro***

* * *

Sweetie Belle woke up earlier than usual that morning and decided to read a book while she waited for Rarity to wake up and make breakfast. She would have done it herself but she realized she wasn't good at it (as you all know ; ). She couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting something, but she decided to ignore it and went back to her book.

Forty five minutes had passed and she looked back up at the clock (7:45), still feeling like she was forgetting something when Rarity knocked on her door.

"Sweetie Belle darling, are you awake?" She asked through the door.

"Yeah I'm awake," she answered.

"Oh okay, just wanted to let you know breakfast is ready."

"Okay, thanks" Sweetie Belle said as she put down her book and got off her bed.

When she was outside her room Rarity was in the kitchen, pouring her morning tea.

"Good morning," she told her big sister.

"Good morning," she answered back. "Do you have any plans with your crusader friends today?"

"No I don't think..." suddenly she remembered. She smacked herself in the head with her hoof. "Oh _that's_ what I forgot," she thought out loud and Rarity looked at her confused.

"What did you forget?"

"That I'm supposed to be meeting them today at the clubhouse for a Cutie Mark Crusaders meeting." She sad looking at the clock. "I hope I'm not late."

"I couldn't imagine so. It's rather early for a meeting."

Yeah, I think your right." She said, looking away from the clock. "Still, I have to remember what time we set it for. I think it was ten o'clock."

"Oh that's around the time I am meeting the girls at the spa."

"Okay, sounds good,"

"But you need to eat your breakfast first."

"Oh, right," she said as she sat down at the table and Rarity used her magic to levitate a plate of pancakes to her. Sweetie Belle's eyes little up as she saw what it was.

"You made pancakes!" She exclaimed and Rarity nodded. "Mmm-hmm."

As Sweetie Belle finished her pancakes Rarity got up from the table and said, "I'm going to clean up a little bit around here and then I'll be on my way, okay?"

"Okay," Sweetie Belle said, now putting her dishes in the sink. She opened the door and made her way to the clubhouse.

* * *

Scootaloo and Applebloom were inside the clubhouse waiting for Sweetie Belle.

"Ya think she forgot?" Applebloom asked Scootaloo and she shrugged. "Maybe, but she usually doesn't forget things like this."

"Yeah, I don' know."

Suddenly the door burst open and Sweetie Belle stood breathing hard. She had started running when Applejack had told her that they were already there.

"Hey guys, am I late?"

"Yes," Scootaloo said bluntly without hesitation and Applebloom hit her in the side, glaring at her. "Ow! Hey what was that for? I was just telling the truth."

"Maybe, but ya don't say it like that."

"Fine, I'm sorry," she said rolling her eyes and little.

Sweetie Belle smiled at her and said, "it's okay Scootaloo. You're right I'm late, I forgot, sorry."

"Oh that's alright. We didn' start without ya," Applebloom said as she went to her wooden podium to speak.

"Alright crusaders, ya know that ever since we got our cutie marks we've been tryin' to help other ponies discover their true talents and reminding ponies with cutie marks what their talent means."

"Right!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle said in unison as they looked at Applebloom.

"But we want to help more ponies right?"

"Right!" They said together again.

"So how can we find a way to help more ponies than we are now?"

"Oh! We good handout pamphlets saying what we do," Sweetie Belle exclaimed brightly.

"Good idea, but I think everyone in Ponyville already knows what we do."

"Oh," she said with her ears flattened.

"Oh, I know!" Scootaloo said raising her hook up in the air. "We could put on a show to draw ponies attention and tell them about what we do."

"Another good idea, but like I said before every pony in Ponyville knows about us."

"Oh," Scootaloo said also with her ears flattened.

"But don' give up crusaders. We'll think of somethin'.

* * *

It had been an hour since Sweetie Belle had gotten there and they were still trying to think of ways to help more ponies with their cutie marks.

"Do you have anything?" Scootaloo asked Sweetie Belle as she laid on the floor.

"No, what about you?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, this is hopeless!" Applebloom shouted as stood up off the floor. "We've been at this for an hour and still nothin'!"

"Well we'll have to think about this more later, I need to go," Sweetie Belle said heading towards the door.

"Oh that's right," Applebloom said. Her frustration gone now and replaced with a smirk. "You've got that date with Button Mash."

Scootaloo was also smiling and Sweetie Belle blushed a bright red. "Oh, well I don't know if it's exactly a... date."

"Well of course it is!" Applebloom said with a stern look on her face. "How long ya been seein' him? A couple months now right?"

"Yes, but..."

"Well then it's definitely a date," Applebloom said pushing her out the door. "You two have fun now, bye!" Before Sweetie Belle had the chance to answer Apple Bloom shut the door in her face and turned to Scootaloo.

"Alright, we'll think of ideas ourselves."

"Aww," Scootaloo whined.

* * *

Button Mash knocked on the door with fear as he thought to himself: _what am I going to say to her!? This is our first official date! What am I_... he was cut off of his thoughts as she opened the door. He was dreading and waiting excitedly for this moment.

"Oh h-hey... Sweetie Belle are you ready to..." he found himself unable to say anything else as he looked at her. She was in a beautiful light blue dress, thanks to Rarity and had diamond earrings.

"Wow," was all he could manage to say and she giggled.

"Thanks, you look nice too."

Even though he wasn't wearing anything, he had taken his propeller hat off and brushed back his hair.

He still hadn't said anything and Sweetie Belle look at him curiously. "Button Mash are you okay?"

"Huh, what? Oh yeah I'm fine, are you ready to go?"

"Yep"

They made their way to Sugar Cube Corner and Button Mash opened the door for Sweetie Belle. The last time they were here by themselves, Button Mash tried to do a milkshake race between him and Sweetie Belle. He realized he was being silly and didn't do it again and Sweetie Belle was grateful for this.

"Why thank you Button Mash," Sweetie Belle said as she walked through the door.

"My pleasure," Button Mash said with a bright smile on his face. "I'd do anything for you."

* * *

Scootaloo and Applebloom were still inside the clubhouse trying to think of ways to help more ponies with their cutie marks.

"Come on Applebloom we should just call it a day," Scootaloo said before she yawned. "All this thinking is making me tired."

"Alright, I guess."

"We had good ideas," Scootaloo continued. "They just won't work because the ponies in Ponyville already knows us."

"That's it!" Applebloom exclaimed jumping up. "I can't believe I didn't see it before."

"What?" Scootaloo asked curiously.

"All of _Ponyville_ knows us, but what about outside of Ponyville?"

"What are you saying?"

"We gotta leave Ponyville!"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

 **Alright** **chapter one done. Hope you enjoyed, I'll try to update weekly but I can't make any promises.**


End file.
